Demina
by iluvparker
Summary: Hugo Weasley brings his girlfriend to a huge family reunion. How will she react to the largeness of his family? To his parents and sister? And all those cousins...
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't think your parents are going to like me is all."

"Demi, sweetheart, they would be crazy not to like you. Why do you think they wouldn't?"

"Well I'm not exactly the dream girlfriend that every parent wants their son to bring home."

"So you're a bit different? Who cares? Besides when you meet my family you'll see that it doesn't matter. You are going to fit right in."

She still wasn't convinced. Demina was a unique girl to say the least. She was a Metamorphmagus and being able to change her appearance at will made her stand out because she always chose something distinctive. Lately she was sporting dark purple hair and bright blue eyes with gold flecks in them. She was average height and her clothing choice was generally black jeans and a t-shirt, just like today. She was also a tom boy and so fit right in with the men she worked with.

Both Demina and her boyfriend, Hugo Weasley, are Dragonologists. Hugo had followed in the footsteps of his uncle Charlie Weasley, who now owns the reserve in Romania where the couple is currently working.

Demina isn't the nervous type, she works with dragons so she can't be, but the thought of going with Hugo to meet his family made her anxious. Meeting his uncle hadn't been bad because he was her boss but it was Hugo's mum that she was worried about.

"Demi we have to go! Charlie is leaving with or without us." He took her hand and pulled her outside and they Apparated.

"Alright kiddo this is your stop. I would come in but I promised your grandmother that as soon as I got here I would go see her. Be sure to tell your parents I said hi though and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will. Bye Charlie."

As soon as Charlie Disapparated another person Apparated right where he was moments before.

"Hugo!"

"Hi Rose."

The two siblings hugged.

"Man little bro I haven't seen you in forever. And who is your lovely friend here?"

"Rose this is my girlfriend, Demina. Demina this is my sister, Rose."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you too finally. Hugo has told me all about you in his letters, only good things of course. Now come inside, Mum is going crazy waiting for you two."

Demina shot Hugo a nervous look before they entered the kitchen door. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. The kitchen was a gorgeous dark brown color and the little she could see of the hall was a dark blue with family pictures hanging on the wall.

Hugo's mum walked into the kitchen with a towel in her hand, which she threw down on the table in order to wrap Hugo in a giant hug. Then she hugged Rose, but quickly turned back to her son.

"Well mister I haven't seen you in two years. Does it take a family reunion to get you to come and see your mother?"

"Talk to Uncle Charlie, Mum, he's the one that won't give me enough time off."

"I don't believe that one bit. Just like your father trying to blame things on other people."

"Sorry Mum."

"It's fine, I'll just yell at your dad later. So this must be Demina?"

"Yes it is. Demi this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh call me Hermione. The only person people call Mrs. Weasley is my husband's mother. So do you kids want something to eat?"

"We ate before we left," said Hugo. Him and Demina took a seat at the table though.

"I however did not. What do you got?"

"You can make a sandwich. You are so like your father, both of you I swear."

"At least I got your brains; Hugo over there most certainly did not."

"He doesn't need your mother's brains because he obviously got my charm and good looks." Hugo's father had entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Ron, that is exactly right."

"Well I am always right dear. Rose, why are you making just one sandwich?"

"Do you want one too?"

"Do you really have to ask me Rosie?"

"Ron you just had lunch an hour ago."

"Well I've worked it off."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business. So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Your Mum is making a huge dinner for everyone, but I think everybody is going over early to visit and stuff."

"Sounds fun. Hugo who is your friend here?"

"This is Demina, Dad."

"Demina? Your girlfriend. Well Demina I'm Ron, Hugo's awesome father."

Demina laughed, "You can call me Demi."

"You can call me Ron, but not Mr. Weasley. That crazy old man is my dad."

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Demi? You get to meet the whole family then," said Rose as she set a sandwich in front of her father and sat down at the table.

"I hope so."

_**A/N: I don't know about you guys but that is how I picture Ron and Hermione when they are older. Next chapter Demi sees just how big the Weasley family really is.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Demi woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She got dressed and went downstairs to the living room to get Hugo. His parents had made him stay on the couch because there was only one spare bedroom ever since they had turned Hugo's room into a sort of library. Rose had gone home last night, but Demi heard her voice in the kitchen as she came down the stairs.

Hugo wasn't on the couch so Demi went into the kitchen where he was sitting with his sister and another man, probably her husband.

Hugo was laughing. "So Dan I don't notice any little Cresswells running around."

This man, Dan, laughed too, "No you don't."

"Is there a reason for that?"

Demi sat down next to Hugo and Hermione gave her a cup of coffee.

"No now shut up," said Rose.

"So is this you girlfriend Hugo?"

"Yeah this is Demi. Demi this is my brother-in-law, Dan."

"Nice to meet you, Dan."

"Are you excited for this huge family reunion?"

"Yeah, but the way Hugo tells it I don't think I'm going to be able to remember everybody's names."

"Don't feel bad, I married into this family two years ago and I still have trouble with the names. Just smile and say you a lot."

Demi laughed, "I'll have to remember that. Is there really that many people in this family though?"

"Mum how many are gong to be there?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't really figured it out yet."

"Let's give it a shot Hugo."

"Ok well there is Bill and Fleur, Teddy and Victoire and Mason, Dominique and her fiancé, and then Louis."

"Charlie of course, Percy and Audrey, Molly and Lucy and their boyfriends, George and Angelina, Fred and Roxanne, and both of them are bringing someone."

"Not just someone for Fred, he got engaged last week."

"Really? Well I will have to congratulate him later."

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you because he wanted to tell you in person. So Hugo you have to act surprised when he tells you."

"Way to go Mum, don't worry I will. Ok so then there is Harry and Ginny, James and his wife and daughter, Albus and Lily, Lily is bringing her boyfriend."

"Hagrid, Neville, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Audrey's parents, and Angelina's parents."

"Then there is us of course."

"That's a grand total of forty-two, which isn't so bad considering I have nine cousins and almost all of them are bringing someone." Hugo told Demi.

"Nine cousins?"

"Well I mean I have nine cousins that are going to be there, of course I have a few more here and there."

"That's crazy. Both of my parents were only children and so am I so I'm used to a small family."

"Well then you are in for quite the awakening. Just wait until you see the Weasley way."

"There are gong to be other families there to."

"Yeah but Rose most of the people are going to be Weasleys. We have four uncles that are Weasleys and almost all of them have a spouse and then we are Weasleys."

"I'm not. I got married remember?"

"How could I forget when you made such a big deal out of it?"

Several hours later all of them were lined up in front of the fireplace getting ready to go. With Floo powder in hand they all went one by one and all of them landed safely in The Burrow living room.

A plump little woman was standing there waiting for them. "Oh Ron, Hermione, always so nice to see you. Rose, Dan it feels like forever since I last saw you two. Hugo! You've been gone too long with those dragons of yours and this must be Demi. Your mother told me she was coming." She gave each and every one of us a big hug. "I'm Hugo's grandmother."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Weasley. Hugo has told me all about you."

"I'm glad to hear the boy still remembers who I am. Now if you go outside Harry and Ginny and their kids are already here and the others should be here soon."

They walked through the kitchen and out the door to see a huge table set up. The trees were all decorated with bright tinsel and the table had decorations all over it.

"Hermione!" a redheaded woman yelled from across the yard.

"Hi Ginny!" The two women hugged and then she gave everyone else a hug.

She stopped in front of Demi, "You must be my nephew's girlfriend, Demi. I'm Ginny Potter and this is my husband, Harry." She indicated the man who had walked up behind her to say hello to everyone too.

"Harry Potter?" There was no mistaking it, he had the scar to prove it. She leaned over and whispered to Hugo, "You didn't mention that your uncle was Harry frickin Potter."

"Oh, sweetie, my uncle is the famous Harry Potter."

"Now you tell me!"

Then Ginny had her children come over and introduce themselves. The oldest was James and then his wife, Alexis, then Albus, and the youngest was Lily and her boyfriend, Drake. James and Alexis were expecting their second child, their first was a lovely girl named Serena and she is five. Albus chose to focus on his work as an Auror for the time being and didn't have time to date. Lily and Drake were just a normal young couple, but not really promising for a future.

_**A/N: More of the family to come next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next person to arrive was the half giant, Hagrid. He Apparated into the yard and smashed a small tree in the process. A much smaller man appeared next to Hagrid a moment later. I recognized him as Professor Longbottom from my Hogwarts days.

"Hey Neville!" yelled Ron.

Professor Longbottom walked over to us, "Hello Ron. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, Professor. What about you?"

"Excellent. Why, Demina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Hugo and it's Demi."

"Of course. You know I always thought you two would end up together, and I told Ron that and he said I was crazy."

"Well I couldn't picture Hugo here with anyone."

"Wow thanks dad. Let's go talk to Hagrid." Hugo pulled Demi over to the huge man.

Demi was laughing, "Your ears match your hair! What your dad said wasn't all that embarrassing."

"Easy for you to say."

She was still laughing when she said, "Hey Hagrid!"

"Demi! I didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah I'm with Hugo."

"You know Neville always told me you two would be together and there was never a doubt in my mind that that was true."

"I'm glad to hear that. So how is Hogwarts since we left? Is the hippogriff herd still doing well?"

"Excellent actually. Got three new babies last week."

"Oh I bet they are adorable."

"They sure are. You two should come by and see them while you're here."

"That sounds fun. We'll be sure to do that."

"Good. Oh Hugo, your aunt is trying to get your attention over there." Hagrid pointed towards a beautiful blonde.

"That's Fleur. We better go see what she wants."

"Fleur? As in Delacour? Like from the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes, she married my uncle, Bill, during the War."

"You officially have the coolest family ever."

Hugo laughed, "I've never heard it put that way before."

"How come you've never told me any of this stuff before?"

"I didn't want to brag or turn you away."

"How could this turn me away?"

"I don't know, it's intimidating."

"Slightly, yes."

"Aunt Fleur!"

"Hi Hugo. Who is your friend?"

"This is my girlfriend, Demi. She's a big fan of yours. She knows all about the Tournament."

"Is that so? Well sometime I will tell you all about it. So what have you kids been up to?"

"I've been catching up with everybody and Demi is finding out just how strange this family is."

Fleur laughed, "Well you are about to meet the strangest of them all. My husband is on his way over here with two of our children."

"Hey Hugo! I was just over there talking to your mum about you."

"Only saying good things I hope."

"Yes of course. She said you brought your girlfriend with you and this lovely lady must be her."

"I'm Demi."

"Bill and these are two of my kids, Dominique and Louis. Oh and that handsome young man is Frank, Dominique's fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Well it's nice to meet you too. Hugo how long have you been dating this beautiful woman?"

"About a year and a half now."

"And I'm just now meeting her? I thought I was your favorite uncle?"

"Come on Uncle Bill, you know I don't have a favorite. All of you are rather suckish," Hugo laughed.

"That is true. I'm actually jealous of Charlie though, because he gets to see you the most."

"Mum said the same thing."

"You should try to come around more often, Hugh." Bill got distracted by someone, "Hey Neville!"

"It was sweet talking to you both. We will catch up later, but your uncle is waving to you over there." She pointed towards another redheaded man.

"That's George."

"From Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

"The same."

"Well let's go then!" Demi actually pulled Hugo over to his uncle.

"Uncle George!"

"Hugo, my man! How have you been?" He pulled Hugo into a man hug.

"Pretty good! And yourself?"

"Amazing, business is booming as usual. Did you get that package I sent you?"

"Yes, but Demi here got most of it."

"Oh yes your girlfriend. Are you quite the prankster?"

"Yes and proud of it," Demi said.

"Well than I like you already. Do you have a Pygmy Puff?"

"No, but I desperately want one."

"We carry them in every color now. Tell me your favorite and maybe I can hold one for you."

"Really? You don't have to do that for me."

"I would do anything for a fellow troublemaker. Favorite color?"

"Red and thank you so much!"

"Angie, remind me to save a red Pygmy Puff."

"Sure thing George. Hi I'm Angelina, George's wife."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hugo has told us all about you in his letters. I feel like I already know you."

Demi looked at him. "Hey I have to tell my family what's happening in my life. They would worry if I didn't." Demi gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Oh that's so cute," said a younger redheaded man who looked almost exactly like George.

"Hey Fred."

"Hi Hugo." Another man hug. "So I have some good news to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got engaged to Amy. She's over with your mum and Aunt Ginny showing off the ring now."

"Oh that awesome man! Congratulations!"

"Yeah it happened last week. I was going to write, but I decided to tell you in person."

"Awesome. So where is your sister and her date?"

"They aren't here just yet. When you meet him you're going to be shocked."

"Why?"

"You know him."

"Who is it?"

"Oh I got to go now."

_**A/N: Wow that's a lot of Weasley for one chapter. More to come!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Teddy just got here."

"Teddy?"

"Teddy Lupin. His parents are old family friends but they were both killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. He married my cousin Victoire shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts. They have a son named Mason, who is eight, and apparently another baby that I have heard nothing about. Teddy is a Metamorphmagus by the way."

"Cool."

"I have to go find out about this baby situation."

"That is quite possibly the weirdest thing I have heard today."

Demi and Hugo walked over to Teddy and Victoire, Mason had already run off to play with Serena.

"Hey Hugo," said Teddy.

"You seem really tired. Could that possibly have to do with this secret baby that I haven't heard of?"

"Yeah this baby girl sort of came as a surprise for all of us."

"You didn't know Victoire was pregnant?"

"No. Tori didn't even know."

"Well that's…interesting. What's her name?" The little girl was adorable. She had bright blue eyes and bubblegum pink hair.

"Her name is Sapphire, because she is our precious little gem," said Victoire. "My mom nearly had a heart attack when she showed up at St. Mungo's and I was holding a baby girl."

"Well she is adorable. I love her hair!" said Demi, she changed her hair to match the baby's. "How old is she?"

"Almost a month."

"No letter?" asked Hugo.

"Your grandmother suggested that since you were coming for the reunion we wait until then to tell you," said Teddy.

"Well it was a nice surprise."

"Yeah for all of us. Is grandma in the kitchen?"

"Where else would she be Victoire?"

She laughed, "Good point. Well we better go let her go crazy over Sapphire. She will be mad if we don't."

As the little family went inside a little girl came out. It was Serena.

"Well hi sweetie."

"Hi," she said this so quietly Demi could hardly hear her.

"Is something wrong Serena?"

She shook her head no.

"She is really shy."

"Oh ok. Well do you need something sweetheart? You look like you've lost something."

"Have you seen Mason? He is the boy with green hair. We are playing hide and seek and I can't find him."

"Well I don't think I have seen any boys with green hair, but maybe I can help you find him."

Serena grabbed her hand and led her around the side of the house. Hugo was following them, but his dad started talking to him and so they got separated.

When the two girls got around to the back of the house they found a couple making out. They appeared to be slightly older than Demina and she thought she recognized them, but she wasn't sure.

Apparently the girl had heard them and so she stopped, so did the buy but rather regretfully. "Hey Serena. Who is your friend?"

"Demi."

"Oh you're Hugo's girlfriend. Well I'm Molly and this is Artemis. I'm Percy and Audrey's daughter and it would be super great if you didn't tell them about this."

Demi laughed, "Your secret is safe with me. I don't suppose you have seen a little green haired boy running around back here have you?"

"I'm afraid not. We were a bit busy, you know, talking."

"Yeah this looks like a great place for a chat. I might have to tell Hugo about it." Demi winked and walked away with Serena.

When they were out of earshot Serena said, "It didn't look like they were talking very much."

Demi laughed, "You're funny kid."

After walking around a bit longer the girls decided that they only place they hadn't looked was the tool shed. As soon as they walked in they saw a boy that absolutely had to be Mason. He had vibrant green hair and orange eyes.

"You finally found me Rena. Who is this?" He sounded just like his father, but didn't look like him at all, which isn't all the weird for a Metamorphmagus.

"I'm Demi, Hugo's girlfriend."

"You're a Metamorphmagus too?"

"I sure am. You picked a pretty good hiding place here."

"Yeah no one really likes to come in here. Especially not Uncle Ron, because there are a ton of spiders."

"Well personally I think spiders are fascinating."

"So do I. I think any creature is fascinating really though."

"Perhaps you will be a Magizoologist then."

"What's that?" asked the younger child.

"It's a witch or wizard that works with magical creatures like hippogriffs, dragons, and unicorns."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah it is. I'm a Dragonologist just like your Uncle Charlie and Hugo."

"Awesome. Do you guys want to get out of here?"

"Yeah it's kind of dark." Mason grabbed Demi's other hand and they all went outside and back to the party.

"I'm Mason by the way."

"Yeah I figured from your hair. I met your parents and baby sister earlier."

"Sapphire is cool, being a baby and all. We won't be at Hogwarts at the same time though."

"Well that stinks."

"I see you've made a couple of new friends."

"Roxanne!"

Demi gave her old school friend a hug. "So I hear you brought someone."

"You heard correctly. He is currently speaking with your boyfriend however. You're going to be surprised when you see him."

"Why? Is he ugly?"

"Far from it." Roxanne laughed and pulled her over to Hugo and another guy. The kids followed closely. "Hey sweetheart!" Roxanne said to the other guy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Woah! Wait a second, he is your boyfriend?" exclaimed Hugo.

"In the flesh man," said Lysander Scamander, also in their year at Hogwarts.

"I was not expecting that."


	5. Chapter 5

"You and Roxanne are together? At school you could hardly stand to be in the same room as each other."

"Well a lot has changed since the two of you moved off to Romania together."

"We didn't go together."

"You left from the same place at the same time."

"Well I know that, but Hugo and I weren't dating at the time."

"Who cares about that? How long have you two been together?" interrupted Hugo.

"About four months now."

"Are either of you capable of writing a letter?"

"Yeah we considered that a decided against it."

"Why?"

"This is way more fun."

"Roxi you are most definitely a Weasley."

"I'm not sure if that's a complement or not."

"So are the rest of the Scamanders here?" Demi asks Hugo.

"Why? Thinking of going back to your ex? Is my family really all that intimidating?" Hugo laughed.

"By the looks of it he's already moved on."

"Well I should hope so. You guys broke up in fifth year."

"No I mean he has a wife."

"That's just a small obstacle." You have to admire his sarcasm.

"Well she's pregnant."

Hugo looked in the same direction as Demi. "No one tells me anything." He stomped over to the young couple, Demi followed.

"Hey Lorcan," says Demi. "Long time no see."

"Yeah I was really bummed you two couldn't make it to the wedding."

"Hungarian Horntails don't exactly understand the concept of friends. I have a totally awesome scar though."

"Well I'm glad something good came out of being terribly burned."

"Plus you get the most amazing pudding when you're in the infirmary. So how far along are you, Daria?" Daria was beautiful on any day with her dark black hair and hazel eyes, but now she was absolutely radiant.

"About six months now."

"Wow you guys sure don't waste time," Hugo laughed. The young couple was only married eight months ago. Being the same age as Hugo and Demi that puts them at a very young twenty.

"Well, when in love…"

"True. I bet your parents are excited, Lorcan."

"Ecstatic is more like it." He pointed to them talking to Harry. "First grandchild is always exciting apparently."

Mrs. Weasley gestured for Lorcan and Daria to come over to her. Hugo and Demi were left standing alone to look at the now very large crowd.

"Over there is Angelina's parents, George's in-laws. The group that just walked through the gate is Audrey and Percy and I'm assuming Audrey's parents. I only met them once at the wedding."

Demi giggled, "I'm not supposed to tell Percy and Audrey that Molly was behind the house snogging the face off her boyfriend."

"Who is her boyfriend?"

"His name is Artemis. I remember him from Hogwarts. He's a year older than Molly."

"It's weird to think that when we were first years Molly was a fourth year. Teddy had graduated the year earlier and now he has a baby and Mason of course. Dominique was a fifth year and now she is engaged."

"Weirdest of all is that Lorcan and Daria were in our year and they are already married with a baby on the way."

"I'm going to be honest and say that that freaks me out a little bit."

"I'm a bit scared to see what Lucy is up to. Remember how shy she was when she was eleven?"

"I do and now apparently she is bringing a date. This is too weird."

"A lot does happen when you run off to Romania to play with dragons. I feel like I've missed a lot."

"Are you saying you regret your career choice?"

"No I just wish it was closer to home is all. Not that I really have a home here."

"You have friends and my family loves you already. If that's not home then I don't know what is."

"Thanks Hugh." Demi got on her tiptoes and kissed him.


End file.
